


Return to Nirn

by Vivifriend



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love at First Sight, Screen Reader Friendly, Skyrim Spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivifriend/pseuds/Vivifriend
Summary: Metri goes to Sovngarde to fight Alduin and finds herself connecting with Tsun in a way she never expected.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Tsun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Return to Nirn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote to break up some writer's block. It almost explicitly follows game dialogue in Sovngarde for the first half. I had no faith in my ability to mimic ancient Nord/Atmoran language in a way that wouldn't seem very weird.  
> Obviously I do not own the characters. That would be Bethesda.

Walking up to some stairs I paused as I spotted what appeared to be the bones of a giant creature and the tallest man, I’d ever seen standing between two chunks of bone: blocking the path. Taking a deep breath; glancing over my shoulder as I heard Alduin swooping toward another soul I approached.

He looked at me, his expression solemn. “What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor’s gift to honored dead?”

The dragon’s echo behind me had me setting my shoulders. “I'm looking for a way to defeat Alduin.” I said clearly; meeting his eyes as best I could; feeling the weight of his presence; trying not to track my eyes over the muscles in his chest and arms. _Do not get distracted staring at people in Sovngarde_. I scolded myself. _No matter how attractive_. I thought as he responded to my statement.

“A fateful errand. No few have chafed to face the Worm since first he set his soul-snare here at Sovngarde’s threshold. But Shor restrained our wrathful onslaught - perhaps, deep-counseled, your doom he foresaw.”

 _He seems angry about being counseled not to fight_. I thought. “Who are you?” I asked; certain I would recognize his name.

“I am Tsun, shield-thane to Shor. The Whalebone Bridge he bade me guard and winnow all those souls whose heroic end sent them here, to Shor’s lofty hall. Where welcome, well-earned, waits those I judge fit to join that fellowship of honor.”

 _Yes. I have heard of you. Of course I have_. I thought; fighting the nearly overwhelming urge to bow. _Now is not the time_. “I seek entrance to the Hall of Valor.” I said instead.

“No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?”

“I am Dragonborn.” I responded, wondering if I should be attempting to mimic his speech patterns; certain I would mess it up if I tried.

“Ah! It’s been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood.”

 _Doom-driven? Sounds about right_. I thought. “Can I enter the Hall of Valor?” I asked. _Surely there are some there who can aid me in defeated Alduin_.

“Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge ‘til I judge them worthy by the warrior’s test.” He declared, drawing his great axe.

 _Oh! We’re doing this!_ I thought; strangely excited at the prospect as I drew my Greatsword. Blocking his strike was difficult; his strength; understandably much greater than mine, and I sidestepped swiftly when he Thu’umed; sensing the shout pass just by me.

“Fus Ro Dah!” I responded to the shout with my own; coming in with an uppercut designed to help me shift to the side; not surprised when he blocked it; narrowly avoiding his responding strike; catching my blade with my gauntleted hand to catch the strike; using that power to strike out again; catching his shoulder; losing the end of my braid as I dodged another strike; feeling a laugh nearly escape as he shouted again, and I staggered some. _So glad I studied Fus with Paarthurnax!_ I thought; certain I’d have been in worse straights; even as I winced at the line of pain on my arm where he caught me with his axe; moving in; smacking my blade with one hand to give it more speed as I whipped it around; scoring a line on his chest; readying my sword for another strike when he grinned and stepped back; sheathing his weapon.

“You fought well. I find you worthy.” He said, his injuries healing as I sheathed my blade.

A slightly conflicted look crossed his face for a moment, and he reached out; grasping my elbow gently in his hand and I felt the cut heal. He didn’t release right away, looking down at me then nodding. “It is long since one of the living has entered here. May Shor’s favor follow you and your errand.” He said, releasing his grasp and stepping back.

I inclined my head respectfully and turned toward the bridge; watching my footing as I crossed; feeling my braid slipping loose. _Worry about it later_. I thought; pushing the door open and letting out a long breath as I saw the brightness of the feasting hall; a sudden sense of longing filling me. _If I could just rest. For a time_. I thought; pushing those thoughts away as I stepped down the stairs; immediately approached by a blond Nord with a face I thought I recognized from some statues.

“Welcome, Dragonborn! Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here. By Shor’s command we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale’s dark mist. But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe. Gormlaith the fearless, glad-hearted in battle; Hakon the valiant, heavy-handed warrior; Felldir the Old, far-seeing and grim.”

“Thank you.” I said respectfully; moving past him; toward the three I recognized from the Elder Scroll; feeling my blood beginning to race as I contemplated the upcoming battle.

Gormlaith greeted me first. “At long last! Alduin’s doom is now ours to seal - just speak the word and with high hearts we’ll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks.”

Felldir spoke next. “Hold, comrades - let us counsel take before battle is blindly joined. Alduin’s mist is more than a snare - its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with four Voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle.”

“Felldir speaks wisdom - the World-Eater, coward, fears you, Dragonborn.” Hakon said.

 _He fears me, does he?_ I thought, fierce joy sparking. _Good_.

“We must drive away his mist, Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe.” He finished.

 _So Clear-Skies it is_. I thought; joining them as they moved toward the doors. “To battle, my friends! The fields will echo with the clamor of war, our wills undaunted.” Gormlaith cried.

Crossing the whalebone bridge, I felt a deep pleasure fill me to be running into battle with such renowned heroes. As we passed Tsun his words carried on the air. “The eyes of Shor are upon you this day. Defeat Alduin and destroy his soul-snare.”

Joining the three at the edge of the mist I waited to see what Felldir’s plan was.

“Clear-Skies! Combine our shouts!” Gormlaith cried.

“Lok Vah Kor!” We cried and I felt a thrill at the strength that gave the shout, clearing the mist from Sovngarde.

“Ven Mul Riik!” Alduin called and the mist swelled back.

“Again!” Gormlaith cried.

“Lok Vah Kor!”

“Ven Mul Riik!” This time the mist seeped closer to us.

“Does his strength have no end?” Hakon asked. “Is our struggle in vain?”

Gormlaith shook her head. “Stand fast! His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!”

“Again, and we break his grim hold over Shor’s realm, and redeem it for eternity!” Felldir cried.

“Lok Vah Kor!”

This time Alduin called another shout, flaming stones falling from the sky around us. “The endless wait gives way to battle!” Gormlaith cried. “Alduin’s doom, his death or ours!”

I prepared myself; certain it would be best to use the Dragonrend shout; no matter how it tore at my energy. As soon as Alduin was overhead I shouted. “Joor Zah Frul!” Hearing the heroes using Unrelenting force; drawing my sword and running toward the fell dragon; striking at him; flinching when he caught me a glancing blow with his tail.

Twice he tried to fly. Twice I grounded him with Dragonrend; barely paying attention to the battle cries of my companions; laughing at Alduin’s claim that he did not fear them as he had defeated them before. _I saw_. I thought. _It was a draw really as they managed to stop you. And do you fear me?_ I wondered. Finally, he drew back slightly; obviously weakened and I leapt forward with my blade; bringing it down hard on his head.

“Zu’u unslaad! Zu’u nis oblaaan!” He cried; echoing rage in his death throes; the ground quaking beneath my feet as his essence was stripped away; bright lights washing upward; staggering me.

Tsun ran forward. “This was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare.”

I turned to face him; sheathing my blade; feeling weary deep in my bones; mentally cataloging the bruises and cuts I’d gathered from the World-Eater. “They will sing of this battle in Shor’s hall forever.” He told me, meeting my eyes. “But your fate lies elsewhere.” He drew in a deep breath. “When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship and bid you join the blessed feasting.”

The heroes turned toward me, joy in their faces. “All hail the Dragonborn! Hail her with great praise!”

I flushed, lowering my eyes and glancing away. _I will never be used to being seen as a hero_. I thought; approaching them to say my farewells.

“Even here, where heroes throng, few can match this mighty deed. What glory! The gods themselves must envy us this well-earned honor!” Gormlaith said, her eyes bright.

I turned to Felldir. He nodded gravely. “Our ancient debt for Alduin’s reprieve is now repaid - the long night is ended!”

Hakon smiled as I approached. “I’ll look for you, friend, when at last you return to Shor’s hall. The honor will be ours when you rejoin the ranks of Sovngarde.”

Standing in front of the three heroes I put my arm over my chest: offering my respect. “May the day I return be long coming. But I will return.” I said, watching them nod and turn, heading back toward the bridge.

I turned back to Tsun; wondering how busy he would be now with the souls that had been freed of the mist. He studied me with clear blue-gray eyes. “When you are ready to rejoin the living, just bid me so, and I will send you back.” He said softly, reaching a hand out toward me.

Hesitantly I reached mine out toward him; feeling a strange sensation run through me as he grasped it; tugging me gently toward him. “You must not linger overlong. The land of the dead is not meant for the living. But please. Allow me to heal the wounds you gathered.” He murmured. “And show you some of the beauty that awaits when your time in Skyrim is ended.”

I smiled up at him; stepping in closer; staggering slightly when the world around me changed and we stood in a separate part of Sovngarde. I looked around, in awe of the beauty. “It is certainly a place of rest for those who seek that.” I murmured.

“Yes.” He agreed; resting a hand on my face; soothing magic easing the aches and pains. “Dragonborn…” He started; his eyes darkened.

“Metri.” I interrupted; flushing at having corrected a Divine.

He smiled. “Metri.” He whispered and I felt my heart race. “Metri. I would lie with you; if you are willing.” He said softly; sliding his fingers into my hair; tilting my head up.

Feeling a bit breathless I studied his face for a long second. “Yes.” I responded, rewarded with a flash of pleasure in his eyes as he leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. Heat blossomed within me; spreading quickly as his kiss became more fervent; his free hand resting on my back as he drew me closer.

I broke the kiss with a sigh and reached my hands for my armor straps; watching the surprised disappointment on his face blossom into understanding at my actions; moving his hands to help me; interspersing it with more kisses.

The rest of my armor fell away and before I could consider my underclothes his hand was at my back; slid just under my undershirt; his touch eliciting heat as he kissed me again; holding me to him for a long moment before we broke apart again; eager to undress.

I was unsurprised to see that he was larger than any man I’d had before but the heat in me suggested I would easily take him; even as I stroked his shaft with my fingers; rewarded with a shudder from him as he brought his hand around to brush against my center before he slid his hands up to encompass my breasts; leaning down to trail kisses up the side of my neck.

My movements on his length were slowed as I moaned; my breathing quickened.

Gently he grasped my hands and we lowered ourselves to the soft ground; Tsun leaning over me; kissing me again as he gently pressed the tip of his shaft into me; stilling completely for a moment; letting me begin to adjust to his size before he sank fully into me; a look of pleasure on his face that I knew I mirrored as he filled me. I let out a soft gasp when he was fully sheathed. “Tsun.” I murmured. “You feel so good.” I moaned; breathing heavily at the sensation of being stretched around him.

He laughed; beginning to withdraw and thrust in again. “I say the same to you Metri. Your body feels as though it were created for this. For our joining.” He murmured; lifting me off the ground so I straddled his lap; his shaft still buried inside me; his movements unhurried as he grasped my waist to aid in his movements; groaning softly as I tightened around him; matching his rhythm.

Time lost all meaning as we moved; I nuzzled his chest with my nose; hearing his chuckle as he trailed more kisses and a few nips along my neck; all the while continuing his slow pacing; the friction of my placement pressing against my center; stoking the flames of my arousal; bringing me closer and closer to orgasm. When finally, I tipped over the edge I cried out my pleasure; feeling my fingers tighten on Tsun’s arm and chest as I shuddered in his arms.

He buried his face in my neck; nuzzling it as he picked up the pace; his sounds getting louder as he moved closer to his own release; tightening his arms around me; pressing me tightly to his chest as he came with his own cry. Spent with pleasure we stayed that way for several long moments; Tsun content to stroke my hair as he held me; while I was content to take deep breaths as I leaned against him. Finally, he helped me gain my feet and rose as well, stroking my face gently before giving me one more gentle kiss. “I will treasure this memory.” He murmured. “Until you come again to Shor’s hall.”

I smiled; “As will I.” I responded. “For as long as I live; until I return to Sovngarde.” Pulling my clothes and armor on; I smiled as Tsun aided me in strapping my armor on; his armor already in place; much simpler in style than what I wore. Looking around again I felt a pull deep within to return to what I was used to. To return to Skyrim.

“I’m ready to return to Skyrim.” I said softly.

He nodded gravely. “Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need.”

I felt the knowledge of the words sink into my bones as the Divine took a deep breath; his eyes meeting mine steadily; some traces of heat in them still. “Nahl… Daal… Vus!” He shouted and I felt and watched my vision go bright around me. “Farewell.” I heard him murmur.

I came to with a shiver; standing in knee deep snow; surrounded by dragons. Turning I found I was at the Throat of the World; Paarthurnax on his usual perch as the dragons spoke and I got the strong sense that they were acknowledging my actions in Sovngarde; recognizing some words from my study with Paarthurnax. My gear had thankfully come with me and I carefully reached into it; taking out my cloak and hood to stop the shivers as Paarthurnax drew my attention.

* * *

Tsun

“Tsun my Shield-Thane. What troubles you?” Shor asked; moving to stand by the gate guardian.

Tsun frowned and turned toward him. “Alduin blocked many a soul from entering. I have not had so many battles at one time in some time.” He responded gravely, tucking a lock of hair out of sight.

“That’s not what troubles you though is it?” He asked. “You have never shirked your duties; no matter how arduous and the multitude has faded.”

“He’s missing the mortal Dragonborn.” A musical voice said, amusement in her tones as a Goddess stepped to Shor’s side.

Shor looked down at her then over to Tsun. “Ah. I understand. How fares the Dragonborn?” He asked.

Tsun shook his head. “She is looking for a sheltered place. One that she can defend from the Aldmeri Dominion for some time without much effort.”

“Going to ground?” Shor asked. “Why?”

Dibella laughed. “Because she’s soon to bear a child.” She said, her expression becoming slightly calculating. “Tsun’s child in fact.”

“Tsun’s child.” Shor said softly. “Not surprising she would conceive.” He muttered. “But. To be raising a child of divine blood on her own in a world with so many dangers… Must be difficult to watch.”

“If she survives the birthing.” Dibella pointed out softly. “Tsun has faced many a warrior felled in childbirth.”

“That is true. And that she’ll be alone is not promising.” Shor responded, watching Tsun’s face. “Well then; Tsun it is settled. We shall choose some from the mead hall work together to guard the bridge. For… eighty mortal years.”

Tsun straightened as Dibella smiled, nodding. “My Lord?” He asked softly; his expression closed.

“You would go back as a mortal. It’s good to be reminded of what living among them as one of them is like. But know that so you don’t do anything foolish.”

“Kyne could guide him to her I am sure.” Dibella suggested.

“Yes.” Shor agreed. “Come Tsun. Let us get you to Nirn; mayhap I shall temper your size some as a price of your going. Yes.” He mused as they walked; his Shield-Thane still slightly unsure.

Metri

Taking a deep breath, I put my hand on my stomach; trying to apply the breathing techniques I was taught as a fighter to the pain I felt now; grimacing at the sounds of the blizzard outside; pacing around; trying to manage the pain; avoiding the wet spot where my waters had broken. “Ah baby. Soon.” I whispered; fear gripping me as I considered giving birth without anyone to assist me. The fear nearly doubling when I heard a solid knock at the door.

Biting my lip, I grabbed my sword; walking over to the door and sliding the wood away; flinching as another contraction rippled through me. Pulling the door open I felt shock wash through me as I registered the man standing on my threshold; stepping to the side automatically; watching him come in; barely noticing my next contraction.

“It seems I arrived in time. But only just.” He murmured as I closed the door again, sliding the wooden bar back in place.

“You’re shorter than I remember.” I said stupidly; feeling my mind trying to catch up to what my eyes were seeing.

He smiled and stepped toward me. “Yes. Shor tempered my size so I could more easily fit among mortal men.” He explained.

 _He’s still bigger than most Nords I’ve ever seen… But… He’s here_. I thought; feeling my questions momentarily fade as a strong contraction seized my attention. Grimacing I stumbled over to the weapon rack and put the sword down. Tsun moved next to me swiftly; putting one arm around my shoulders; the others around my legs; sweeping me off my feet easily. “You need some rest.” He murmured when I stared blankly at him. “Birthing a child is always difficult.” He explained when I quirked an eyebrow.

I breathed through the next contraction. “Aye.” I agreed; biting my lip when another started soon after.

“I will not let you fall.” Tsun murmured as he walked across the floor.

“By the fire.” I whispered. “The bedroom is warm but there is no fire and…” I broke off with another contraction.

He knelt on the furs by the fire; helping me get into a comfortable position; helping me strip my dress off. _No point in having it on now_. I thought. _I won’t have any fear of someone coming unannounced. I may wake up and find I dreamed this all. Perhaps I am dying, and this is that kind of dream_. I thought; wondering how that could be the case considering how much pain rippled through me again as I felt the urge to push.

Soothing healing magic chased through me; easing the pain left behind from the birth; cleansing me as I leaned back against Tsun; arms wrapped around our child as she suckled; breathing deeply. “It’s not a dream is it?” I asked softly.

“No.” Tsun said, his voice just as low. “No, it is not. I am here and I will be here to watch over both of you.” He promised; his arms solid as they encircled us both; the determination in his voice a comfort.


End file.
